Streza
by Sam Le Faie
Summary: [[ONESHOT]] A short inspired fic about Erza's true love pairing. Streza. Jerza.


Streza

There was a voice calling her.

"Erza..."

The redhead spun on the spot, her eyes searching the empty space around her. She was standing the guild hall, but it felt a like a strange and foreign place, for it was completely empty. The wooden tables were bare and devoid of any food, and the long benches were neatly arranged on either sides. Truly a strange sight indeed.

"Erza, come to me."

"Who is it? Who's there?"

Her senses were on alert now, and the redhead quickly activated her Requip magic, steeling herself in her Japanese cloth amour as her right hand tightened around the hilt of Benizakura. She ran through the guild hall, her bare feet thumping across the wooden planks, the sound echoing in the great hall of the guild.

"Erzaaa..."

The sound was coming from the upper level. Erza Scarlet ignored the stairs that swivelled up to the higher levels. Instead, she hopped up onto a dining table and sprinted along its length, building up momentum before she pushed herself upwards with her powerful legs. With a single leap, the mage landed solidly on the balcony of level two, her palm resting against the floor as she steadied herself. Again she looked around. This time the voice came from one of the storage rooms to her left. There were plenty of those down the corridor. Not knowing what to expect, the mage moved cautiously, as she held her sword up in a _in no kamae_ stance _._

"Erza, I'm in here."

The next room! The Requip mage pivoted and pulled her sword back above her head as she kicked the door open with her foot.

"Erza, what took you so long?"

"Wah!"

The redhead stepped back suddenly, only to find her back hitting again the wall of the room. She looked around, dumbfounded for a moment. This was not the guild, neither was it any place she that recognized. The room was small, but brightly lit with sunlight pouring in through the large French windows. The panes were framed in pale muslin curtains that were securely fastened with belts that hung from either ends of the wall. The wallpaper in the room was a soft pink, and rimmed with motifs and animals and nature. Toys of every shape and sizes sat neatly in a corner, their smiling faces beaming up at her. In the adjacent corner, two plush armchairs were positioned at an angle from each other, a round table sitting in between them. And against the opposite wall, a wooden cot-

A baby's cry broke out, and Erza found herself hurrying forward, as her hands reached into the cot to pick up a small figure swaddled in white cloth. The infant was crying, its creamy tears leaking from the corners of its tiny eyes, leaving pink stains down the sides of its rosy cheeks.

"Yosh yosh... nakanaide...Mommy's here."

"She sure cries a lot." An annoyed voice huffed from just behind her.

"She's just a baby." The redhead smiled, as she turned to look at her husband. "Be patient with her." Sure enough, after a few gentle bops in her arms, the child's cries petered down to a light sniffle. A tiny pink fist came up to rub against an equally tiny chin as the baby snuggled deeper into its furry cocoon.

Her husband laughed and lightly grazed the back of one finger against the baby's fine red hair "I don't think I'll ever be as good as you at putting Ichigo to sleep."

"You'll learn." The redhead replied as she very gently, lowered the child back into its cot before pulling the strawberry printed blanket over its body, making sure to tuck the ends into the sides of the mattress. Turning, she gasped in delighted surprise when her husband pulled her into his embrace, his arms wrapping themselves around her torso.

"Our beautiful child. Erza, aren't you proud of yourself? I know that I am proud of you."

"You had a role to play as well." She laughed and pressed her cheek against her husband's. The cream was cool against her skin, and felt heavenly to the touch.

"Erza..."

"Mm... Strawberry Cake - san..."

"I love you."

"I love you too..."

The redhead turned to press her lips against the tip of her husband's face. His mouth was spongy, and sweet, the strawberry cream leaking out from between the edges as he kissed her back. That flavour, she loved it. Erza opened her mouth a little wider, her tongue peeking out to lick the sweet cream, so velvety smooth and delectable that she wanted more. She closed her eyes to fully savour the sensations as she touched her hands to both sides of her husband's gigantic head.

"Strawberry Cake - san..."

"You still want more cake? Haven't you had enough?"

"Hmm? I want... want more. Ichigo's... Our baby's asleep. Strawberry Cake - san... Kiss me some more..."

"What the heck are you dreaming about now, Erz?"

"Huh...?"

Erza Scarlet opened her groggy eyes, blearily looking about. "Wha... Strawberry Cake - san... where are you?"

"What are you talking about, Erz? It's me."

"You... I- ahhh!"

The redhead leapt backwards, only to have her head ram painfully against the wooden backrest of the bed. "Owwww..."

Jellal sighed and reached forward, his arm coming around her back to pull her upright into a seating position. "You ok? Where does it hurt?"

"My head... I don't..." Erza looked around again. They were seated on the edge of a large four poster bed. Looking down, she saw her feet hanging over the side of the bed, her toes grazing the single step leading up to the raised platform on which the bed sat. Looking left, she saw the wall, the same pale green colour that bordered the entire bedroom. Looking right, she saw her lover, his half-amused, half-exasperated face watching her. Jellal's hair was tousled, the thick blue locks having been swiped messily to the back. Between the red fleur-de-lis tattoo on face, his brown eyes were smiling.

"Was I sleeping?" Erza touched a hand to her cheek.

"You fell asleep in the middle of a book. Does your head still hurt?"

"No." She touched the sore area, feeling for a bump, but there was none. "I'm ok. I had... I had the weirdest dream though..."

"Were you eating cake?"

"No, I... I dreamt that I was married to a guy who had a giant strawberry cake for a head and... we had a daughter called Ichigo. My baby was crying so I went up to the nursery and tucked her back into bed then..."

Erza's face turned slightly pink when she recalled the moments after.

"Then what?"

"I uh..." She turned an embarrassed glance at the blue haired mage. "I made out with him."

Instantly, Jellal's face puckered and he barked out a laugh. He was still laughing when Erza whacked him on the shoulder, her face a furious red now as she sputtered for him to stop.

"Then- that must have been the best thing for you!" He choked out between chuckles. "Did you guys french?"

"We- I-! SHUT UP!"

"Was he good?" The male wiped the tear from his eye and leaned in, his amused face searching hers.

"Uhm... he tasted... really nice..." Erza's glance dropped to where her hands were fidgeting with the end of the pillow. "Like strawberry cake."

"Oh?" Jellal touched a finger to her chin and lifted her face up to his. "Was he the best kiss you've had then?"

Erza's lips puckered in reply and she stubbornly looked sideways.

"Looks like I have to teach you again, Erz, until you're clear on who your best kiss actually is."

"You don't have to prove anything." She muttered, and her eyes slanted up at him. "You know very well it's you."

Jellal laughed again and leaned in till their foreheads were touching. "You got that right. Now are you going to resume your reading?"

Erza stared curiously at the book that he held up in one hand before turning her confused look back at him. "Huh? Don't think so. Why?"

"Nothing..." He chuckled, though his hands were now working on the fastenings of her nightgown. Under his deft fingers, the pink ribbons were quickly pulled apart, exposing a deep V-cut down her front. "I was just thinking... you mentioned that you had a child named Ichigo?"

"Yes, and what about Ichigo?" Erza laughed, and leaned back as she allowed her handsome man to pull the sheer garment off her shoulders. After he had flung the thin material off to one side, she reached her arms around his broad shoulders and pulled herself flush to him, her generous chest pressing up against his own bare abs.

The cheeky male gave a quick peck on the lips as he tucked one arm around her waist. Swiftly lifting her entire torso up, he laid her down again on her back. Grinning, he lowered himself over her and caged her in between his arms before pressing his lips more fully against his fiancee's.

"That sounds like a great name for a baby. Shall we get started?"

Her answering laugh rang out as she slid her arms down his bare back, marvelling in the feel of the solid muscles underneath her palms.

"As you wish, my Strawberry Cake - san."

* * *

This was a totally unplanned fic and I only got the inspiration from it after watching a fan made video of Fairy Tail ships ( watch?v=tv7Qjbuygaw).

Obviously, I had to write something about my the best pairing in that video - Streza. It was so cute, I just couldn't resist! Hope you guys enjoyed this, and do leave a _love message_ behind if you did or if you have any ideas that you would like to see me put into writing!

Sammie.


End file.
